Yule Ball 2022  A Huge Success
by fofofi
Summary: Harry Potter's children are at Hogwarts and the TriWizard Tournament has been reinstated again. But this time, the Tournament will take place at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. That obviously means thrilling Tasks, but also the Yule Ball.


**Summary:** Harry Potter's children are at Hogwarts and the TriWizard Tournament has been reinstated _again_. But this time, the Tournament will take place at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

That obviously means thrilling Tasks, but also the Yule Ball.

Read this reporter's article to see how the socialising event went off.

P.S. There are also a couple of good looking, _single_ boys in it.

**Author's Notes: **This was my entry for the second task of the MNFF Triwizard tournament 2009. Thanks to AlexPotter/Holly and voldy_mort/Sitara for the beta work.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to the fabulous JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Yule Ball 2022- A Huge Success<strong>

We reported last month letting you know how the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament went. Now, we write again, bring you the exclusive about the Yule Ball which took place at the Palace of Beauxbatons last night.

In case you have forgotten, Beauxbatons is hosting the one hundred and twelfth TriWizard Tournament this year. This Tournament first started in the 1290's and is a famous challenge between three prestigious schools: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The champions this time are: Nicole Auguste from Beauxbatons, Adler Othman from Durmstrang and James Potter II from Hogwarts.

The contestants in the First Task, which took place on October 23, 2022, had to catch a unicorn. (Which, we might add, is a very powerful, magical creature and is extremely difficult to catch.) They also had to snip off an inch of their tails. Miss Auguste earned eight points, Mr Adler Othman scored nine points and Mr James Potter II also received eight points.

The Yule Ball is a traditional socializing event always carried out on the twenty-fifth of December in the school hosting the Tournament, this time Beauxbatons. This Ball started at eight o'clock last night. The Dining Chamber looked astounding, decorated with many skillfully carved ice statues, which glinted like diamonds. Beautiful wood nymphs flew all over, serenading the guests. There were mistletoes and flowers, and magnificently decorated Christmas trees. It somewhat resembled the depiction of heaven.

The Champions opened the dance at the right time.

Nicole Auguste was clad in a light brown silk dress, which ended in swirls around her toes. Her blonde ringlets were scattered around her angelic face. Her date was a Mr Jules Veron, a fellow Beauxbaton. According to the other students, the two have been together for a year. In fact, Jules had asked Nicole out on the Christmas Ball the previous year, so yesterday was also their first anniversary. A very special day for them, indeed.

Dubec, Jules' friend, had been there when the boy had asked Nicole out. 'And he had done it in great style.' Dubec grinned. 'He made a special ice statue for her stating that he loved her, but left it unsigned. He thought Nicole would be impressed by it and he would reveal himself... but the very opposite happened. The moment Nicole entered the Dining Chamber and saw that statue, she took out her wand and blasted it to pieces.' Dubec recalled, laughing for a full minute. 'I'm sorry,' he gasped between laughs, 'But I just remembered Jules' expression and couldn't help it. Nicole was very angry. She considered it a cowardly trick, that a guy showed his love for her in such a way for everyone to see, but couldn't say the words to her face. The next day when Jules, nudged by us, stammering, asked her out, she agreed. She still doesn't know about Jules carving that statue, though. She'll get a shock when she reads this. That is, if you'll print this bit.' Dubec smiled, excused himself and joined his friends on the dance floor.

The Durmstrang champion, Adler Othman, was seen dressed in emerald robes, his black hair styled with gel. And I must say, he looked very handsome. The lucky girl who was seen dancing with him was a Hogwarts student named Alice Dante, who also looked very pleasant.

Othman could not have chosen a date from Durmstrang as it is an all boys school. However, he was seen to be getting cozy with many girls from Beauxbatons _and_Hogwarts. Rumour has it that he is what many people may call a womanizer, though some insist that he's just a flirt.

'He's a charming flirt; nothing more than that. These days he can always seen standing next to a girl. But, well, who can blame him? He never gets to see any females of his age at school, so obviously he'll take full advantage of this opportunity. And the girls like it. They like boys fawning over them. Him especially. He's so good looking and knows just what to say at all the right moments. It seems as if he's a born flirt,' a staff member from Durmstrang said.

The third contestant: James Potter II was wearing a navy blue robe, his black hair messy as usual. A Potter trait, one must keep in mind, but it suited him all the same. He was partnered by a young lady called Leonie Bancho, another Beauxbaton.

One would have thought that he would have chosen someone from his own school, but apparently he isn't seeing anyone. This is quite surprising, actually. He's a TriWizard Champion after all, so he must have all the right qualities in him: Bravery, intelligence, wit and loyalty, to name a few. The Cup didn't take his looks into account, though those are a plus. With black, ruffled hair, chocolate brown eyes and clean cut looks, he's very handsome. He is also funny, adventurous, exciting, rich, a Quidditch player and famous (for being Harry Potter's eldest son). Put all these together, and he becomes the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts.

He has all of girls after him, of course. Too many to count, in fact. And maybe that's the reason why he stays away from them. Or so Sandra Niran, one of his best friends, thinks. She said that he refuses to commit himself to any girl because he's afraid that they like him for what he is on the outside and do not like him for his personality.

'He's never come out and said that to me,' Sandra said. 'But I know. Heck, I've been his friend for five years.' She then laughed and added, 'He'll get me for saying this when he reads the article. You guys are putting me in trouble!'

Well we shall take this opportunity to tell all the girls pining after James II to not just take him for his looks, but to get to know him personally. And who knows, he may fall for one of you. Or maybe, he and Leonie could stick together. The two were spotted giggling yesterday, and they did seem to be having a great time together.

All of the students had a lot of fun dancing together. The music provided by the live band called the Blacks and Whites was amazing. The food provided was scrumptious. One could see several French dishes on the tables, but lots English food had been provided, too. Over all, the entire event went off without a hitch. It was a huge success, one could say.

Frivolity over, the champions should now get ready for the Second Task, which will be held in a month's time. No one other than the authority concerned know what will happen in the task to come, so let's just wish all three of the Champions good luck! May the most deserving competitor win.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>Um, so I wrote this around two and a half years back. Yeah. I thought I'd edit it first before posting it here but I guess I'll go through it again later. I skimmed through it though, it seems okay enough. Would love to know what you guys think though. Review, please? :D

-Afifa


End file.
